More Innocent Times
by WinchesterGirl64748
Summary: Set right after 9.17. Sam and Dean are hunting a witch, but something goes wrong and they end up getting shipped back to 1995. After fighting constantly because of what happened with Gadreel, now how will they feel seeing themselves at more innocent times. Can their brotherly bond be restored. And how with their younger selves and father feel when they learn about their future.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm sure some of you have read this story before and if you have and if you have already followed this then follow it again because I won't be updating on my old account anymore. Im not sure what happened, but every time I update it doesn't put my story on there for some reason, but y'all seemed to lie it. **

Full Summery: Set right after season 9 episode 17, Sam and Dean are hunting a witch, but things get complicated and they end up getting shipped back to 1995 with a 13 year old Sam, 17 year old Dean, and their father. How do they explain the situation to their past selves and dad. Can this experience help Sam and Dean to stop fighting, just by seeing how they used to get along. Chapter story. And the song 'Hey Brother' by Avicii is a great song to go with this chapter. Enjoy

"Sam, dammit hurry. I want to get this damn case over with and get back to looking for Abbadon" Dean yelled from the library of the bunker.

"I'm comin, gimme a second. I can't find the ingredients to the spell. You know where they keep the Arc-hae-fructuse in this place?" Sam said mispronouncing the extinct herb.

"Uh, look on the back shelf, that's where they keep the stuff with the weird names" Dean said rummaging through papers.

"Found it" he heard Sam say. "Lets go."

They walked to the garage throwing the contents of their spell in the trunk of the impala, then getting in. After about three and a half hours of awkward silence, Sam decided to break it.

"So, this witch, how much do we know about her?" Sam asked trying to relieve some of the tension. They'd barely talked since Gadreel possessed Sam and he told Dean that he wouldn't have done the same thing to save him if the situation was reversed.

"Bout' as much as we no about any hunt we go on Sam" Dean said in a stiff emotionless voice, causing Sam sighed.

"Look man, we got to talk about this sooner or later" Sam said in quiet voice.

"We have nothing to talk about Sam, so just drop it okay." He said through gritted teeth.

"To hell we don't Dean" Sam said his voice rising. "You've been acting like this since I said I wouldn't have saved you, and you know what-" he stopped for a moment noticing how the car was speeding up way over the speed limit. "Dean slow the hell down man, your gonna get us killed."

"It's not me" he said looking at the gas peddle.

"What do mean it-"

"I mean exactly what I just said, I'm not doing it" he snapped. He and Sam both tried unlocking the doors to no avail. "Son of a bitch" Dean yelled trying to physically force the door open.

"Dean" Sam yelled, fear evident in his voice. Dean turned around just in time to see a tree right in front of the car. The last thing he remembered was the sound of metal crushing and the pain and the screams, not only coming from him, but Sammy too.

Sam woke up to pain, everywhere, but mainly in his leg, arm, stomach, and head. He looked around the room, it was dark but he could see a shadowy slumped over figure in the corner. Taking a risk, Sam decided to call out. "Dean, is that you man" he heard a grown of pain and a startled breath.

"Sammy?" he asked "you okay."

"I'll live, what about you? he asked.

"Bout' the same" Dean said. "Damn, you think it was the witch?"

"Ahh, you boys aren't as dense as you look are you?" said a high pitched disturbing voice from an unknown area in the room. "I must say though, from the stories I've heard, about your undying love for each other, I was a little disappointed. You boys obviously don't care that much about each other, and I would know. A few tricks here and there and I can get into those pretty little heads of yours with just a snap of my figures" she said with an evil cackle.

"Oh yeah, cause your such a loving person" Dean said with a sarcastic laugh. "Why don't we all go get are yoga matts and meditate for a little bit, then we can sit down and talk all our issues out."

"Ah, you think your cute don't you Dean?" She asked in a creepy voice.

"I know I am" he said, a smile evident in his voice.

"Okay then, the real reason I was disappointed was because I was very looking forward to skinning you alive while your little brother watched. How does that sound Dean?" she yelled in an angry voice.

"Well I'd say that sounded lovely, but I'm not really into that real kinky stuff on the first date. Sorry babe" Dean heard here yell out in rage, and suddenly he was enveloped in a thick black fog, then lights out.

Dean was startled awake by the feeling of his hands being tied up, very tightly. He couldn't see who was behind him, but he was in a cheap hotel room that looked vaguely familiar. Sam, who was tied up in a chair beside him, was beginning to stir.

"Okay boys, you have a lot of explaining to do" the mystery man said. But Sam and Dean already knew who that deep voice belonged to. Their dad.

"Wha-how-huh" Sam stuttered, unable to process how their dead dad was here.

"I'll ask the questions here." he said coming into their view, causing them to gape. Not only was he alive, but relatively young, like he was when they were teenagers. "Now, what the hell are you? I've tried everything, holy water, iron, silver, everything. But it does nothing. But obviously your something or you wouldn't have just poofed out of thin air into my room"

"Dad" Dean said quietly, causing John to stare at him with confusion clear on his face, and Sam to give him his signature bitch face.

"What?" John asked.

"Okay so heres along shot" Sam muttered. "We were hunting a witch in the year 2014, now I'm not sure what this year is, but by the looks of you, I'd say sometimes in the 90s. Anyways, she got the better of us and apparently somehow ended up shipping us back in time. Now, I know your almost defiantly not going to believe us, but I'm Sam and that's Dean. So, go ahead and ask us anything you want" Sam said staring their father straight in the eye, and John, he just looked utterly shocked by now.

"Sam's birthday?" He asked.

"May 2, 1983" Sam answered.

"Deans?"

"January 24, 1979"

"The impala" Dean suddenly said, earning him a confused look from the other Winchesters.

"What?" John asked.

"You were going to buy a van, but then a man named Dean came up and told you to get the 67 impala" Dean said. After a few seconds of thinking, realization set in, and John knew for a fact that these were his sons.

"Oh man God" he said pulling out his knife and cutting their bindings. "Dean" he said placing his hands on his eldest son shoulders. "You grew up good son" he hugged him, then went over to Sam. "And Sam" he said looking up at his youngest. "You grew... Up" he said with a laugh hugging him, too.

"It's good to see you dad" Sam said pulling away.

"You to boys. I-" he was interrupted as the door swung open and young Sam and Dean stood in the door way. Sam no older than 13 and Dean about 17.

"Friends of yours dad?" Young Dean asked throwing his bag down on the bed.

"Boys" John said referring to the younger versions of them. "Come over here we have something to talk about."

"Yes sir" they both said in unison.

"This is gonna be kinda hard to believe but..." To be continued

**Review Please. I already have a few of the next chapters, sooo, more reviews I get, faster I post the. Ha ha ha, I know I'm evil. Oh, by the way I love suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: "Boys" John said referring to the younger versions of them. "Come over here we have something to talk about."_

_"Yes sir" they both said in unison._

_"This is gonna be kinda hard to believe but,_ you've heard of time travel right. Now I know I always said it wasn't real, but I've just found out today that it is" John said.

"Seriously" young Sam said with awe in his voice, young Dean on the other hand looked unsure.

"Dad what do you mean? We've been around this block how many times, and your just now figuring out this is real? I mean after everything, don't you think we would've come across something like this before?" Dean questioned, worry written on his face. But old Dean knew better than to think it was fear for himself, no, it was for Sammy.

Looking at them at such young ages, seeing how it used to be, was like a slap in the face to old Dean. It made him wonder what had happened to their relationship over the years, to his little brother. Sammy was just a wide eyed, curious 13 year old kid right now. But neither young Sam nor Dean knew what was to come in the future, how that innocent kid in front of him would lose all hope for life and everyone he ever loved. Looking at him now and knowing that in just a few years a fire would claim the life of his hoped to be wife, how he would die, he would watch his brother get ripped apart by hell hounds, start drinking demon blood, then later go to hell himself, then go through the trails, it almost made him sick thinking of how cruel the damn universe was. That it could turn this larger than life kid into a man who gave up everything just so this shitty excuse for a world would be a better place, it turned him into someone who actually looked forward to death.

"Son, believe me, I just-" John was cut off at the sound of fluttering wings filled the room. John pulled out his pistol and shot the figure.

"That was unnecessary" the man in the trench coat said, pulling the bullet out of his cheats without flinching.

"Cas" older Sam said forgetting about their younger selves and their dad. "How the hell did you find us?"

"The Witch you are hunting, she is very powerful" Cas said. "It is rare that one being can sent two humans back in time this far. I'm an angelic being and something like that would be extremely difficult for even me."

"But you can get us back, right Cas?" Sam asked.

"Not at the moment I'm afraid, I must preserve my strength to achieve something of that magnitude. But I have news on Abbadon." Cas said in his usual monotone voice.

"Bad news I presume" old Dean said.

"Unfortunately yes, for some reason she wants Sam. But I can't understand why, after the trails everything in him that she could have used would have been long gone by now." Cas said.

"What would the trails have anything to do with him being any use to her?" Old Dean asked.

"In doing the trails, Sam body rejected everything that was even remotely demonic, and human as well. Which is the reason he almost died, his entire body was fried. He was not supposed to live through them Dean. So unless Gadreel did something to him, then I cant think of anything else it could be" Cas said.

"Is there any way that you could check and see if he did?" Old Sam asked.

"I could try touching your soul, but-"

"No" old Dean said. "Your not sticking your damn hand in my brothers chest."

"If it could work then I don't see why not Dean" Sam argued back.

"What the hell are you two talking about" John shouted at them.

"Son of a bitch, forgot they were here" Dean mumbled. "Look" he said clasping his hands. "Theres a lot of shit that goes down in the future that I'm sure if we told you now, you'd probably flip shit and try to shot us or something. So just stay out of it for now, okay."

"No I won't" John said. "I don't care how old you are, your still my sons and if one of you are in trouble then you can bet your ass I'm gonna be right in the middle of it."He finished causing Sam to laugh.

"Same ol' dad" he said. "But Deans right, you don't know anything about this, and believe me, if you think the shit you deal with now is bad. You better enjoy life now, cause in a few more years, shits gonna hit the fan."

"What kind of stuff happens?" Young Sam steps forward and says. Young Dean looked about ready to puke.

"I don't believe you want to know, seeing as how you will get the worst of it. But you both have important roles to play in destiny." Cas said awkwardly.

"Yeah cause Armageddon is such an awesome thing to be a part of" Sam said. "Your an angle, so you have no idea what it's like to be possessed by one, but let me tell you, it ain't fun. And Lucifer isn't exactly the best bunk buddy."

"If I recall correctly, you are the one who gave Lucifer permission to possess you" Cas said using his knew found attitude. "And you're the one who jumped into hell with him, not to mention I was the one to fix you after the decades of torture he inflicted on you" he finished crossing his arms.

"What?" John and Dean yelled at the same time, their faces completely white.

"Great Cas" Dean said growing his hands in the air. "You just had to go off and say something like that. At least tell me you can make them forget." When he got no answer, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"This is gonna be a long night" he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: "If I recall correctly, you are the one who gave Lucifer permission to possess you" Cas said using his knew found attitude. "And you're the one who jumped into hell with him, not to mention I was the one to fix you after the decades of torture he inflicted on you" he finished crossing his arms._

_"What?" John and Dean yelled at the same time, their faces completely white._

_"Great Cas" Dean said growing his hands in the air. "You just had to go off and say something like that. At least tell me you can make them forget." When he got no answer, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "This is gonna be a long night" he muttered_.

"Okay" John started sitting down on the edge of the bed with his hands clasp. "What the hell do you mean Lucifer possessed you" he said putting his head in his hands.

"Their lying, I wouldn't let Sammy jump into hell" young Dean said through gritted teeth. "I mean come on, hell's not even real" he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He knew they weren't lying, he could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't lying. But he couldn't believe that his little brother would be torture at the hands of the devil. It didn't make sense, why would he let him do that.

"No son" John said. "Hell's as real as earth is. Where do you think demons come from."

"Look, uh, kid" old Dean said, not exactly sure what to call his younger self. "It was either that or have the world end. Believe me, its the hardest thing you'll ever have to do, but its" he stopped looking down at his feet with his brows squeezed together as if in deep thought. "You know what, honestly, its one of the stupidest things I ever let happen, and one of my biggest regrets that haunts me every day."

"Dean" old Sam said trying to come off as mad, but really he was shocked that his brother actually still cared. And the emotion he heard in his brothers voice was heart breaking. "Look" he said trying to block out those feelings. He was supposed to be mad at Dean, not feeling sympathy. "What happened had to happen. Yeah it was a big sacrifice for both of us, but there's a bigger picture here. One human is nothing compared to the death toll that would've happened if I hadn't of done it. The world would've ended."

"Then-" young Dean started, then looked up at the ceiling trying to keep the tears from falling. "Then why didn't you just let it end" he spat through clenched teeth.

Looking at this young, vulnerable Dean, Sam's heart broke for him. Not to far from now he'd lose most of his family and friends, go to hell, have to deal with the guilt of torturing souls in hell and starting the apocalypse, then spend a year in purgatory. And even giving up Benny, who'd been a good friend to Dean. And for what, it was all for Sam, every single bad thing that had happened to Dean was because of him. Not just that, but seeing this young version of Dean, who wasn't as good as hiding his emotions yet, reaction to finding out his little brother would go to hell, showed him how Dean truly felt about it. Sam finally understood why Dean looked at life the way he did and why a bottle of Jack, seemed like a better option than talking about it. It was because he had no one to talk to, Sam had left his brother when he needed him the most. And the anger Sam was feeling now turned into a strong feeling of guilt.

"My God" John muttered staring at the wall in front of him. "What the hell did I get you boys into?"

"Nothing" Cas answered in a sincere tone "You couldn't have avoided it. What happened was according to destiny. It was written when humanity ceased to exist. If you hadn't of brought them up the way you did, they would have been destroyed along with the earth."

"Just who the hell are you?" young Dean bellowed in rage. He wasn't really mad at the man, but right now he was pissed and hurt, and needed something to take his anger out on.

"I am an angel of The Lord" Cas answered looking genuinely confused about this young Deans anger.

"Literally" old Sam scoffed. "But as cool as that might sound, it's actually not. The majority of angels are as you like to call them" he points to young Dean. "Dicks. And believe me, there's nothing creepier than having an angel watching over you while you sleep."

"Okay then" young Dean challenged crossing his arms. "How did we meet?"

"I raised you from perdition" Cas said, and young Dean looked shocked.

"Wait- do you mean" John stuttered, then whispered quietly "both my boys go to hell?"

"Yeah well, this has been a nice chat and all, but we got to find a way to get home" Old Dean said.

"The Bunker?" old Sam suggested.

"No it wouldn't work. Henry's still got the key in this year. And he's still traveling in time" Old Dean said.

"Henry?" John questioned.

"Oh yeah" Old Dean said. "Your dad, he uh, didn't leave you. He was what you'd call a Man of Letters. It's what we are now. Their pretty much book worms, but in our time their extinct other than us. There's a place, an underground bunker, everything about every evil or holy thing out there is there. Every extinct herb, anything you could imagine, it's there. There was and accident the night he left you, a demon named Abbadon, she tried to take the key to this bunker, but Henry wouldn't let her. So he traveled into the future to find you for help, but you were dead in our time. And after he found out it almost killed him. It ended up we had a showdown with the black eyed bitch and he took the bullet for us. He was a good guy, you should forgive him. If you want to blame somebody blame me. I'm the one who wouldn't let him go back, cause if I had've, she'd a killed Sammy."

John looked down at his feet in shock. He'd blamed Henry for leaving him his whole life, when really a demon had killed him.

"Man" young Dean said bringing all the eyes back to him. "We got some fucked up lives."

"Dean" John bellowed at his sons language. He allowed them to cuss, but the F word was never allowed. Both Deans just laughed.


End file.
